Surprises and Dress Up
by NamiMakimono
Summary: It's always a hassle when you have to hide your identity. It's even worse when the persistant Host Club wants you to join them and that could always give away the truth. OC
1. Crazy Hosts

**I found this and decided to go ahead and post it.**

**I don't own anything but the OC's.**

**If you've read any of my other stories you should know the drill about my OC's...don't like don't read.**

**Now, Have fun!**

* * *

"Ah! Another wonderful day at Ouran has arrived!" Tamaki raised his open arms up in the air as flowers seemed to float around him. "Today is going to be a good day to entertain our Hime's," he grinned to the others.

The twins stood on either side of Haruhi, who stood watching what had become an everyday thing. Kyouya, Mori, and Hunny were watching in amusement.

"You two devils! Get away from Haruhi!" Tamaki came over and began to flail his arms about. Just as he was about to forcefully remove the two grinning gingers away from his 'daughter', someone ran into the blonde and knocked them both down in a mass of tangled legs and arms.

"Dammit," they heard the person mutter as they stood up. Mori, Kyouya, and Haruhi stared with wide eyes as Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Tamaki who was still stunned in the floor looked up in awe.

Short black hair fell in different lengths to just above his shirt collar, with some hair covering his right eye. Blue and purple streaks could be seen as the sun shown down on him through the windows.

He was almost as tall as Hikaru and Kaoru with what could be seen as a somewhat athletic build as he dusted his clothes off until he finally looked over to the knocked down King. His semi-large eyes were framed by dark lashes giving him a mysterious appearance, as they noticed a gold ring around the narrowed sky blue orbs.

He held out his hand for Tamaki to take, gaining his attention back, then pulled the blonde up effortlessly. He bowed slightly then locked eyes with the other, "Didn't mean to run you over. I'm running late." He bowed again, looked down at his cellphone then muttered a few more colourful curses as he gave one last glance at the group and took off before they could say anything.

Hikaru and Kaoru went up to Tamaki, who was still stunned in his place, and nudged his sides with snickers. He snapped out of it and looked over at Kyouya, "Who was he? I've never seen him before."

Kyouya looked through his laptop, the gleam from his glasses hid his eyes, "Sakimura, Aoi of class 2-B. He just transferred here today. He was the top of his class, a master in judo, karate, and kendo. He has recently inherited a large sum of money from his grandmother and is in the process of training with his brother to help co-run their family's companies that deals with software."

They could tell he had left some things out of his description but didn't pay that any attention since he was the Shadow King and no one wanted to question the gleam covering his eyes.

Hunny looked up at Mori and grinned, "He was cute! He could be a Host if he tried, right Takashi."

Mori nodded as Haruhi shared a knowing look with everyone else, then hung her head as Tamaki began to rant until finally he had a plan. "We shall get him to join us! With all of us trying, how can he say no?"

…..

"No."

Aoi stood with his arms crossed and watched the blonde baka, as he had dubbed him, try to talk him into some club. Aoi shook his head again as he thought, _'If I join any club, they're bound to find out about me then my Uncle will find me in a heartbeat. But this guy doesn't take no for an answer!'_

He shook his hand free of Tamaki's and walked to his next class, only to stumble into the two twins from the same group and hung his head.

"Aoi-san!" He dodged the two and watched as they balanced themselves, "Why don't you join…" Kaoru finished, "…the Host Club with us. You'll have a lot of fun."

He shook his head, "No thanks."

It continued like that for the rest of the day until he thought he was safe when the bell to leave rung until he left his classroom only to come face-to-face with a dark haired teen with glasses. A shudder went down his spine as he tried to get around him.

"Sakimura-san."

He grimaced and stopped, slowly looking back as the other student walked up to him, "Why have you declined joining the Host Club, if I may ask?"

His blue eyes narrowed until the gold became really pronounced, and put one of his hands in his pockets as the other held his bag over his shoulder, "You may ask, but I'm not answering." He didn't notice the grin the other had, "Now, I need to go home before it gets too late."

"I know your secret," Kyouya began, making Aoi stop dead in his tracks.

"What secret?" he kept his back to him.

Kyouya walked around to face Aoi and smirked, "Maybe we should discuss this in private at the club?"

He stared at the taller of the two and glared, "I don't think so."

Kyouya pushed his glasses back into place to hide his eyes, "Maybe I should ask why you're wearing the wrong uniform?"

Aoi weighed his options then hung his head and sighed, "Lead the way."

Kyouya nodded, and silently began the walk to the music room. When they made it inside, Aoi noticed all of the guys who had confronted him throughout the day sitting around different areas with girls talking to them.

But as soon as Tamaki noticed Aoi, the blonde stood up and walked over, "So have you thought about it Aoi-san?"

Aoi shook his head, "Not even once," which sent Tamaki to his 'corner of woe', getting the twins to start laughing and making him raise an eyebrow then shake his head, "I'm just here because he," he pointed to Kyouya, "has something that he needs to talk to me about," he looked over at the glasses-clad boy and seethed, "In private."

Before they could say anything else, several of the girls from different hosts looked over and stared with wide sparkly eyes, making Aoi back up a step. He heard a few of the girls ask if he was a new Host and if they could designate him.

He mentally cursed then turned on Kyouya, "Listen you," he hissed out with narrowed eyes as he took a step closer to him, "I don't care what you know." He stepped closer and whispered harshly, "But leave me the hell alone."

Kyouya raised an eyebrow as Aoi continued, "I'm not here to get noticed. I'm not here to make friends. I'm not here to join any club. I'm trying to finish school and that's it." He gave him one last glare then turned back to the rest of the quiet room, who was trying to hear the conversation and glared at them all, "I'm not a Host. Go back to whatever you were doing and forget about ever seeing me."

With that he left the room, slamming the door and cursing the whole way out.

The Hosts heard several of the girls talk quietly to themselves, "Did you see him?" "He was kind of cute, but scary." "I know but he was so cool!" One girl sighed dreamily and slumped back into her seat, "Just like one of those guys in my favourite manga and anime."

After the Club was closed, Kyouya looked over to the others who wanted answers. Just as he opened his mouth, a loud whirring sound was heard as a platform came up from the ground, "It's the perfect type! The mysterious bad-boy or Loner Type. His mystery and appearance makes the girls want to know him but his personality keep them at bay. Deep down, every girl is drawn to him. He has to become a Host!" With that, Renge left, leaving the Hosts to talk amongst themselves.

Aoi made it home safely and stared into space with wide eyes then yelled, "That damn Host Club is so annoying!"

An older guy walked down a flight of stairs with an amused grin on his face. He looked like an older version of Aoi, minus the coloured streaks, even down to the same eyes. "Something the matter, my dear baby sister?"

Aoi gapped up at him, "Those idiots actually believe I'm a guy, Tatsuo!"

He shook his head, "Well, you do such a good job."

No one could hear the string of curse words or the loud thuds coming from inside the house.


	2. Lunch, Brother, and Friends

Aoi had managed to avoid the Host Club and any other disturbances for most of the day with just the occasional group of girls watching him. Until lunchtime, when everyone was in the lunchroom talking happily and eating.

Tamaki pouted, "I still can't believe we've had no luck with Aoi-san."

Haruhi shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Maybe you should take the hint sempai. He doesn't want to join. I wouldn't force him."

"I'll never accept that!" he cried only for him and the rest to realize the commotion near the entrance doors and stared.

Aoi sat in a quiet corner of the lunchroom until she noticed the visitor and rolled her eyes, getting up and almost stalking over to the unwanted guest.

Several of the girls stared with their mouths open as the visitor looked around the room. He noticed a group setting near where he stood and heard them muttering how he looked like someone they knew then grinned when he realized who they were.

"What are you doing here?" came a snarled question to his left.

He glanced over and smirked down at Aoi, who just glared, "What, I can't come and visit you?"

Tamaki and the others listened carefully and could hear the conversation clearly.

"Hell no you can't. Now what are you doing here onii-chan?" she glared up at him through her hair as the gold in her eyes became more pronounced.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at eachother and whispered, "Onii-chan?" That's when they realized exactly how much alike they looked and were amazed. This new visitor looked exactly like an older version of Aoi.

Tatsuo sighed, "You left your phone and wallet this morning," he explained, holding up the two objects with a smirk. Aoi took them quickly, only to still when she noticed her brother's grin, "Is that the 'Annoying Ones' you were talking about?"

Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru looked offended and were about to say something when Haruhi and Kyouya pulled them back down. His glasses glinted and whispered, "Wouldn't you three like to see Aoi-san interacts with his brother? Then we may find out more if his personality is really host material."

Aoi looked where her brother's eyes had glanced then nodded and hissed, "Yes, now go back to work before I call everyone to tell them they have the day off."

He narrowed his eyes as she smirked with her hands in her pockets, "You wouldn't."

She pulled out her phone, pulled up a number for him to see, and pushed the 'dial' button and stood there until someone answered the phone and Aoi smirked, "Nee Asuka it's me Aoi, would you do me a favor and let everyone know that they have the day off?" She heard a chuckle one the other end, "Trying to annoy Tatsuo again Aoi?" She grinned as her hair hid her eyes, "Something like that."

She heard a snicker as Asuka heard Tatsuo cave, "Alright, alright already! Tell Asuka you're just playing around."

Asuka laughed on the other end of the phone, "I'm not really to give everyone the day off huh?" Aoi smirked, "Nope." She could hear Asuka laugh again, "Got it. Can't wait for the next time Aoi!"

Aoi grinned and hung up the phone as Tatsuo hung his head, "Geez, you always win at this. Sometimes I think you should be titled 'Oni' with as much of a demon you are at times."

She narrowed her eyes then put her phone up, "Baka."

She stilled when she realized all the girls staring at them with either stars in their eyes or blushes. "You see," she hissed and got closer to her brother, "These people are insane." The girls grouped closer together with eager looks as the two got closer, hoping for a brotherly-love scene like the twins.

Tatsuo glanced around the room then to the Host Club again and grinned, "Well, let's not leave them disappointed."

"N-Nani?!"

He draped his left arm over her shoulder and pulled her into a hug, with her face slightly buried in his chest, facing towards the host club, "Let go Onii-chan!"

She tried to struggle but she heard several squeals coming from around the room, she stilled and glared off to the side, not paying attention to the club as her brother whispered, "You're right, they are slightly crazy aren't they?"

Aoi glared, with a slight blush on her face and pouted, "Now, let me go!" She shoved him away and glared as she pointed towards the exit, "And get back there to work."

He chuckled and saluted as he began to walk away, "Hai, hai."

Aoi glanced around the room until she noticed the Host Club staring with stunned looks and sighed, leaving the room and stalking away as the bell rang for the next class. Thanks to her brother, the girls in her classes stared at her from time-to-time with hearts in their eyes until she looked at them, which made them quickly look back up at the teacher.

She couldn't wait for her day to be over with so she could get back to the house and kill her brother slowly. First, she was going to torture him by burning all of his favourite movies. Then she was going to make him her personal doll and dress him up in very revealing girl clothes and take pictures. And when he couldn't handle any more, she would force-feed him sweets until he died from an overdose of sugar.

Several people noticed her killing intent and slid further away from her until the final bell rang to either go home or go to club activities. Aoi made a mad dash for the door, planning on getting to her car before she could get grabbed until she was caught by two pairs of arms, "What the?!"

"Target acquired!" they grinned and ran to the music room and dumped her on a couch completely confused.

She looked around then glared at all of the hosts evilly, "When will you get the hint that I do _not_ want to be here?!" She stood up quickly to get away when she was pushed back down on the couch with a twin on either side of her. She glared at the two, her eyes narrowing as the gold stood out more then looked up to the blonde idiot and his evil friend with glasses, "No."

"What's up with your hair?" Hikaru asked as he lifted up a blue dyed strand while his brother held a purple strand. She smacked their hands away and tried to stand again only for them to wrap their arms around her shoulders and keep her in place.

"Aoi-chan!" Hunny bounced up with a big smile, "Why don't you want to join the Host Club? It's lots of fun!"

She studied him quietly for a few quiet minutes, "You sure are small for a senior."

Everyone blinked as Hunny grinned up at her, "You're the first new student to know I'm a senior! How did you guess?"

One of her elegant eyebrows rose as she glanced up to Mori, who seemed to recognize her eyes but kept quiet, then back to Hunny and motioned for him to walk closer until the blonde was standing right infront of her. Everyone watched as she poked his nose and smirked, "Compact little pipsqueak aren't you?"

His eyes grew big as Aoi stood up, then Hunny launched himself at the taller teen. The others gasped and ran around as the two went tumbling over the back of the couch. Aoi had wrapped one arm around Hunny and used the other to balance into a handstand.

"How did you do that?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked together as Mori walked up with a small smile.

Hunny giggled as he moved a little, making Aoi shift to compensate, then grinned, "You've gotten better Aoi-chan!" He hugged her harder and whispered softly, "We won't tell anyone your secret." She glanced to Mori, who nodded at the look in her eyes, then sighed and started leaning away from the group.

Hunny got the idea as she held her arm still for him to launch himself at his cousin happily. Aoi quickly pushed up with her hand and landed effortlessly on her feet, dusting her pants legs then pulling her jacket back down and into place. She walked up to the two and smirked up to the taller one, "It's good to see you again Takashi." He nodded as Hunny jumped and landed on Aoi's shoulder without her even flinching.

"So what are you doing here Aoi-chan?" Hunny asked curiously.

She leant closer to the two and whispered softly, "My uncle is trying to kill me for the money my grandmother left me. Nii-chan can only hide me for so long."

They looked serious then nodded until someone cleared their throat, "Would you mind explaining how you know Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai?"

She locked eyes with the teen in glasses and narrowed her eyes, which seemed to be his effect on her. Hunny noticed the tension and grinned, "Aoi-chan used to train with us when we were younger until he moved away."

She mentally breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't slip up.

Tamaki had his hand on his chin as he nodded like he already knew it, "Sou ka, sou ka! That would explain why he knows them."

Everyone sweat dropped as Aoi gave an 'are you serious' look. Haruhi leant over and muttered, "Unfortunately."

Suddenly, they heard laughing as a platform rose from the ground to reveal Renge. Aoi stared at her like she had grown a second head. Hikaru and Kaoru pouted, "She's back."

"You will be the perfect Host! Many girls want to get close to you but your personality keeps them away. They'll keep coming back for more, just to see if they can break through your shell to find the gentle side."

Aoi looked over to Haruhi, who seemed to understand her, and asked bluntly, "Who the hell is she?"

Kyouya coughed, the twins laughed, Mori and Hunny watched with a smile, and Tamaki began sputtering until Renge beamed, "That's exactly what I mean!"

That brought Aoi back to her current predicament, "I'm not joining the Host Club."


	3. Of Girls and Blood Types

Hunny smiled, "It's easy Aoi-chan! Just act like you do when we used to spar. You used to make a lot of people speechless, remember?"

She looked over at him then sighed, "I don't remember. It's been so long since we last sparred."

Hunny jumped down and began to pull her jacket off, "Come on then Aoi-chan!" He grinned up at her stunned face, "Just like old times." He put her jacket and bag off to the side and went running off to the others seemingly like he was about to say something when he launched a quick kick.

The others stared with their mouths open as Aoi dodged to the side, crouched and slid to left with her right hand on the floor and her left up slightly behind her for balance. Hunny and Mori smirked as the cold, calculating look in her narrowed eyes seemed to lock on to her new target.

Renge stood still with her mouth open and shuddered as she watched Aoi catch Hunny mid-air and launch him over her shoulder and spun quickly, kicking the blonde to the side and away from her. "Kyouya, do you see the look in his eyes?" they looked and noticed how the blue had left her eyes and was now completely gold.

He nodded as he glanced to the rest of the stunned group. Kaoru had a hold of his brother's hand as they watched. Tamaki watched, quietly for once, as the two just seemed to be toying with eachother until they hit eachother at the same time and skidded away.

Hunny froze as Aoi's breath hitched, his eyes saddened as hers seemed to glaze over before she lunged for the blonde. The atmosphere around the two seemed to take on a heartbreaking feeling.

Aoi skidded past the group and dodged a punch only to let a kick make contact with her left side. Mori watched sadly as Aoi landed painfully on her side after sliding back to the wall. The others went to stop them but he held his arm out and shook his head.

Aoi slowly pulled herself up, her bangs hung in her eyes as she slowly lifted herself up. She looked up at the others and went after Hunny again.

The blonde barely dodged as Aoi almost kicked him in the head. The other hosts noticed the desperate look in those gold orbs as she went after the blonde like she was desperately looking for something to keep her to tied to reality.

Hunny landed another kick to her side as she tried to block it, but was still sent back to the wall again where she hit the side of her head. "Why does he keep getting up?" Tamaki asked to no one in particular. Hikaru had his brother in a hug as Haruhi had a hold of Tamaki's sleeve.

Aoi stood up on shaky legs and wiped the blood off of the side of her head. She looked at Mori for a split second before she moved quicker than they could follow. Hunny gasped as he had to focus to keep up until he realized that she was standing right in front of him. The others waited for her to attack the boy but she just dropped to her knees and hugged the blonde tightly as a wisp of a voice ghosted past his ear, "Tell them," then collapsed against his shoulder.

Kyouya looked over at Renge and suggested she go home, which she nodded dumbly to and left quietly.

"Is he okay?" Tamaki asked as they walked closer.

Hunny was sitting in the floor with Aoi cradled against him. Mori came over and knelt beside them, gently wiping the side of her forehead clean of blood. The blonde looked up, "Aoi-chan is Aoi-_chan_."

Haruhi and Kyouya didn't look surprised but Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru all stared with their mouths open. "What do you mean Hunny-sempai?" Tamaki asked confused.

They heard a soft chuckle and looked down as Aoi cracked open her left eye, since her right side was being pushed into the blonde's chest. Her blue eye looked almost dead with the little emotions that were there, "He means I'm a girl, baka."

Kyouya watched Tamaki open and close his mouth for several moments before he smirked, "It would still be beneficial if you would join the Host Club."

Hunny nodded, "Yeah! Then me and Takashi can help you Aoi-chan!"

She sighed and let herself relax against the blonde, "Hunny," he looked down at her as she gave him one final glance and let her eye slowly close, "I can't stay awake much more. Do what you think is best for me."

He nodded to Mori as she slipped off making the others panic. "She's fine," Mori muttered.

"She just used too much energy," Hunny grinned as Mori came over and helped put the girl on a couch gently. The blonde sat beside the girl with her head in his lap and played with her hair some, "She's always had to hide that she was a girl."

When he got confused looks, Mori stood beside him, "The only one in her family trying not to kill her is her brother."

Hunny nodded as he glared out into space, "The others want money and the company for themselves. She's basically our little sister and I'm not gonna let anyone hurt her."

His eyes narrowed dangerously until he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Tamaki smiling, "We'll help." Hunny smiled and carefully laid Aoi's head on the couch and jumped onto his cousin's shoulder.

Everyone either grinned or nodded and began planning on Aoi joining the club until Mori noticed one of the twins getting too close to the sleeping girl and looked at Hunny, "About that."

Hunny looked over and his eyes got big, "Stop!" Hikaru and Kaoru's hands were almost touching her shoulders when they froze.

Haruhi noticed then glanced down and noticed something, "Uh, Hunny-sempai."

"Yeah Haru-chan?" he asked happily.

Said girl backed up slightly, "What's Aoi-san's blood type?"

Everyone looked over at Aoi, who was glaring dangerously at the twins. Hunny gulped, "AB negative," everyone froze.

Kyouya looked slightly startled as Aoi slowly sat up in the middle of the couch with the look of death hanging around her. She grabbed the twins' arms and pulled them down on either side of her. They gulped and sat stiff as she pulled them closer to her sides and pulled Kaoru, who was on her left, into a hug while she used Hikaru as a pillow then promptly fell back asleep and left the two with a matching blush.

Everyone looked confused as Hunny giggled while he watched the twins try to escape, "You two are stuck now. Aoi-chan may be AB-, but she doesn't fight when she's woken up. She grabs the closest thing and does like I do with Usa-chan then goes back to sleep."

"That can come in handy for when we make a picture album of her," Kyouya muttered.

"No Kyo-chan," Hunny shook his head, "If pictures of her get around then her family will find her."

"Is she ever," Kaoru poked Aoi on the arm while his brother nudged her shoulder, "Going to wake up?"

"Yes," Kyouya adjusted his glasses, "It's almost time for us to open."

Tamaki gushed and went over to the occupied couch, "Aoi-chan needs to wake up now!"

He was kneeling next to her when a hand left Kaoru's stomach and caught the front of the blonde's jacket and pulled him close. He gulped as she cracked open her left eye and glared, "Only Hunny and Takashi can call me 'Aoi-chan'. Don't cross that line."

He quickly went to his corner of woe and began to grow mushrooms as Aoi let go of Kaoru and sat up. The twins sighed and watched as she balled her hands into loose fists and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she yawned, making her look like a little kid, then glanced at everyone as a small blush hit all of their faces. She looked around at everyone with big innocent eyes then tilted her head slightly, "Nani?"

Hunny glomped her as she twins hugged her sides and all cried, "So cute!"

Aoi looked confused at Haruhi, who shook her head and walked up, "Welcome to my world now."

Kyouya glanced at his watch then sighed, "We're about to open and no one's in their costumes yet."

Aoi tilted her head, "Costumes?"

Hunny sat in her lap and nodded, "Yup! Most of the time we don't dress up but there are days when we get to cosplay and it's fun!"

She nodded silently then looked around, "What kind of costumes?"

Tamaki came bouncing back with stars in his eyes as he began to spout off different things until Kyouya walked up and shook his head, "Today the theme is Feudal Japan."

She stood up as the others went to go change while Kyouya stayed behind. She glanced over, "Why aren't you changing?"

"I need to get your measurements for future Hosting activities," he said as he opened his notebook.

She nodded and held out her hand. When he gave her a skeptical look, she sighed, "Just flip it to a new page if you're worried I'll see something you've wrote." He watched her carefully as he handed her the blank book. She quickly wrote down all the important measurements she could think of then handed it back to him, "I just don't like saying all the numbers out loud and I'm not letting anyone measure me that I don't trust. By the way, what am I suppose to do in here?"

Kyouya smiled, but she could tell it was fake, "We entertain all the young ladies that come in their free time. Tamaki is the prince type, Haruhi is the natural type, Mori is the wild type, Hunny is the loli-shota type, I'm the cool type, and the twins are the little devil type. While you have been given the title 'Mysterious Loner type'."


	4. Swords and Kimonos

"Yay for me," she grumbled and crossed her arms.

He watched her as the others came out. Aoi turned around and blinked several slow times. Haruhi was wearing a light pink kimono. Mori and Hunny were wearing imperial guard outfits. The twins were wearing, Aoi stopped and stared, it looked like they were wearing a mix of different things as she studied them. And Tamaki was wearing what looked like a matching kimono to Haruhi's, which made Aoi shake her head at his obviousness.

Hunny bounced over with Mori walking behind him, "How do we look Aoi-chan?"

She smirked, "Very professional."

She bent over and adjusted some of the fabrics on Hunny's shoulders then helped Mori smooth out some of the edges and correctly wrap the sash he was wearing around his stomach. Hunny smiled happily, "I'm glad you know the way these clothes are suppose to be Aoi-chan!"

"Why would she know how feudal clothes were worn?" Tamaki asked as everyone stepped closer.

"No reason," she said quickly as she covered Hunny and Mori's mouths when they tried to speak.

Hunny managed to get free and tilted his head, "Why don't you dress up? You still have 'those' clothes right?"

She got the hint and quickly called her brother, "Nii-chan, bring me that package." When she heard him stutter, she sighed, "The Host Club got me and they're doing a theme today for Feudal Japan." She heard him sigh then smirked, "And don't forget the long boxes."

She shut the phone up as he grumbled then looked around to Kyouya, "Can you wait ten minutes?"

He studied her then nodded and wrote something down, "It better be worth it or you'll find yourself regretting it."

She leveled her eyes on his and hissed, "Fucking Ice Queen aren't you?"

Everyone stopped. Tamaki and Haruhi went pale, as Kaoru had covered his brother's mouth while Hikaru did the same to keep them from laughing, while Mori and Hunny shook their heads as the gleam from Kyouya's glasses hid his eyes. But the shaking hand told them all that he was about to kill her.

Just then, the doors burst open as everyone turned to see Aoi's brother standing there with a large package and two long boxes. He noticed the atmosphere as the door shut behind him and sighed, "She opened her mouth again didn't she?" Then shook his head and grabbed Aoi's arm, "Let's get you changed since I know you can't put this on by yourself."

She nodded and was led away into the changing rooms. Everyone looked confused as Tamaki had big eyes, "What's she gonna be wearing? Is it going to be like those anime and be a samurai's wife or work at a teahouse? Or will she be dressed up like a performer with the face paint?"

Mori gave Hunny a look as the blonde burst out laughing, "It's even better than that Tama-chan. Aoi-chan's a sh-"

"Dammit Nii-chan that hurts!" Aoi yelled from the room. They looked confused as they heard her yelp again in pain.

"Well sorry!" They heard Tatsuo yell back, "If you're suppose to be a guy, then these chest bindings have to be tight! I can't help it if you have a large C chest!"

They heard a sharp gasp then a deep grunt as someone, namely Tatsuo, hit the ground, "Dumbass!" Another loud whack could be heard, "There's teenage guys in the next room you baka!" There was another low groan as they heard a couple of more whacks, "Think before you open that big mouth of yours!"

"Demon," they heard a groan, "Alright you little Oni. If you hit me with the hilt of that katana again I'm gonna… Now keep calm, you promised you wouldn't hurt me. Don't give me that crazed look Aoi!" He quickly ran out off the room and over to hide behind Mori, "I never should have brought the katanas. She really is a demon."

"Why would she need katanas?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked together until they noticed her brother freeze in his spot and turned to where he was staring as their mouths dropped open.

Aoi stood there in a light blue haori, light gray hakama, a white kimono underneath and opened loosely to show the top part of the bindings to look like bandages, tabi socks and the appropriate sandals. A white chord crisscrossed over her now flat chest and two katanas were at her left side. A hachimaki that was white with a leather peace for the forehead with the ends trailing down her back was tied around her forehead and was underneath her bangs, making them fall over her right eye.

Everyone stared until she narrowed her eyes at her brother, "What were you saying about me being an Oni, Nii-chan?" He held his breath as they watched the blue slowly seep away completely and the gold grow until they resembled demon's eyes.

Her hand was steadily going closer to her katana when Tamaki cried, "Why is my daughter dressed like that? She must wear girl clothes!"

Aoi began to form a tick in her hand and eyebrow at the thought of being called his daughter, and rested her hand on the hilt of a katana ready to use it when Hunny bounced over, "They still look good on you."

"What's she suppose…to be anyways?" the twins asked as they walked closer.

Haruhi shook her head, "Did you two not pay attention in history?" When they gave her a funny look she sighed, "That's what the Shinsengumi wore."

Their eyes grew big as Kyouya walked up, "I must say, it's quiet impressive for someone to have the full cosplay."

"Uh-oh," Tatsuo gulped as Hunny and Mori tried to block the two.

"This is not a cosplay!" she growled and quickly had the katana drawn and at his neck before he could blink. His eyes were wide in shock as Mori tried to make the girl lower her arm, "No Takashi. It's an insult to the man who trained me. He was one of the last few descendents of the original Shinsengumi that still trained when I was little and I won't stay quiet when someone dishonors him!"

"W-What?" Kyouya mentally cursed himself for stuttering.

"There were a few of us that were trained by the last of the Shinsengumi," she sighed as Mori and Hunny finally made her calm enough to put her katana up and stared at him, "They were hoping we would continue their ancestors legacy and carry on the honor that went with these clothes and the name."

Tamaki tilted his head, "But I thought that women couldn't be one."

She smirked over to the blonde and nodded, "Very good. But the elders realized that times have changed and women are just as strong as men when the time comes. Once we, the ones that were chosen and trained, exceeded their expectations, they passed down the katanas and their clothes. They wanted us to carry on the legacy and name for future generations."

Hunny beamed up at her as Mori smiled and rested his hand on her shoulder. To the others, those three looked like they were meant for Feudal Japan. Tatsuo wiped a tear from his eye and nodded to his sister, then went to leave when he slowly shut the door back, "There's a lot of young girls standing outside the doors."

Mori pointed to a side room for him, which he nodded and left. Aoi watched as he left then glanced around the room as suddenly there were several different types of areas made up. She noticed a real sakura tree and smiled, walking over to it and resting her back against the trunk with her eyes closed.

Haruhi smiled and open a few windows partially to let the warm breeze in then went over to the others as the doors opened and they greeted their guests, "Welcome."

Kyouya stepped forward, "I would like to present the newest Host to the Host Club. Sakimura Aoi," he pointed to where Aoi stood against the tree, "The Mysterious Loner Type."


	5. Sakura Petals and Exhaustion

Thanks to the wind coming from the windows, several sakura petals floated around Aoi as she seemed at peace, her hair shifted softly in the breeze. The Hosts had to fight to keep their mouths from hanging open as they looked to where she stood. But she was actually watching everyone with her left eye slitted barely open. It made it look like a scene cut out from history as she carefully opened her blue eyes.

Several of the girls went to Kyouya to request Aoi as the rest went to their usual Host.

Aoi watched quietly as three girls walked shyly up to her. "Uhm, hello Sakimura-san, my name's Watami Kimi," one girl with brown hair fumbled with her words as the other two stayed by her side for encouragement.

She nodded slowly and looked at the three then over to the other hosts until she noticed Kyouya glaring at her. She wanted to return the favor but decided to ignore him to piss him off more and looked back when one girl with blonde hair spoke up, "I'm Namota Miko. Eto, may we call you Aoi-san?"

She thought for a minute then let her eyes soften just a little, but still be noticeable, "If you like."

The girls gulped and nodded as they blushed. She noticed the hosts watching her carefully, even Hunny and Mori.

Another gust of wind blew from the window and made more sakura petals fall around the four as Aoi watched the girls fidget then let an eyebrow raise, "Is something wrong?"

The last girl with black hair, shook her head, "My name's Tsukomouta Hana by the way. And it's just that you look like you came right out of an anime." The other two nodded quickly as their blushes grew worse.

Aoi couldn't help it as a smirk slid on her lips making the three girls' knees become weak, "Am I the type you fantasize about when you dream?"

Suddenly, Kimi and Hana fainted standing right there. Aoi acted quickly and caught them both. She carefully sat them against the tree trunk, checking the side of their heads to make sure they didn't hit the floor, then stood back up and looked at Miko as she removed a sakura petal from the girl's head with worried eyes, "I'm sorry Miko-chan, I didn't mean to make them faint."

The last girl fainted, but luckily, Aoi caught her and sat her beside her friends. She stood up and stared up at the tree in thought as the others watched her. Hikaru and Kaoru snuck up to the other hosts and muttered, "Aoi's good at this."

Kyouya and Tamaki nodded and blinked as Aoi ran a hand through her hair then sighed and looked down at the girls, sitting herself near them under the tree as she made sure she could still keep an eye on them.

Hunny and Mori walked over, "But Aoi hates causing people pain and will stay with them until they wake up."

The rest of the club went by without any unusual accidents. The three girls didn't wake up until it was time to leave when they noticed that Aoi was sitting beside them with her back up against the tree, one knee brought up and holding onto her two katanas as they leant against her opposite shoulder, asleep.

The three smiled softly and quietly left the club after designating Aoi for the rest of the week and waving to the other hosts as they left until no one was left.

"Where's Aoi-sempai?" Hikaru asked as they looked around until he noticed his brother blushing and looking off to where the tree was.

There sat Aoi, asleep and in the same position as before with her head down slightly and her bangs hanging off to the right side. The breeze made petals rain down around her as a small gust of wind whirled the petals on the floor around her, giving off an almost magical feel.

Kyouya quickly took a picture until he notice Hunny staring at him, "This is for us, not the customers." The blonde seemed happy with that answer and smiled as they looked back to see Aoi watching them tiredly.

She stood slowly and went to go change, then came back out carrying her bag along with the two boxes and the package and sighed, "Is it okay if I go home now? I'm about to fall asleep standing here."

"You did good on your first day Aoi-chan!" Hunny glomped her and hugged her waist tightly. She smiled and ruffled his hair until a small yawn stopped her.

"Mitsukuni," Mori walked up and took the things away from Aoi as she started to sway.

Hunny glanced up and quickly caught her as she fell. He nudged her shoulder and made her open her eyes, "Why don't you come with us to Takashi's house to visit?"

She nodded and fished out her phone, holding it out, "Call Nii-chan and let him know."

Mori took the phone and told her brother what was going on, to which he happily replied to keep her as long as they wanted. Mori could hear him mumble something about not wanting to make the 'little Oni' any madder than she was then hung up.

Mori nodded to Hunny and handed the blonde the package and her bag but still carried the two boxes then knelt down and picked up Aoi and cradled her to his chest with his left arm. The blonde giggled, "It's just like old times, huh Takashi?"

Mori looked down to the sleeping girl then nodded again to the blonde, "Yeah."

The others were quiet as they left until the doors shut. Tamaki walked over to the table where Kyouya was sitting and looked at his laptop screen with wide eyes, "That can't be Aoi-san. This looks like a completely different person than my beautiful daughter!"

This got Haruhi and the twins' attention and came over to see the picture they were looking at and blinked. "So any costume for her should be from an anime? Well, at least we know she can pull off a samurai if we do it again," Hikaru said as they studied the picture carefully.

Haruhi nodded, "I think she would look good as any serious type of character, she just seems to have that feeling to her."

Tamaki noticed a slight tinge then gaped, "I refuse to let you think like that Haruhi! My daughter must keep her mind pure and innocent!"

He went to hug her when she sidestepped and sighed, "I'm not your daughter, Tamaki-sempai. And neither is Aoi-sempai!"

"Hikaru, Kaoru," the twins looked over to the Shadow King, "Can you make a few outfits for Sakimura-san? I have a feeling that Tamaki will want to dress up more now," he held out a piece of paper that had a copy of all of her measurements wrote down.

They grinned and nodded as they went to get their bags. "Sure," Kaoru grinned evilly to his brother, who grinned back, "We need to go do some research and find some characters that she can be," then snickered and left.

Kyouya looked long one last time at the picture, "She really does seem to embody anything she wears." He stopped right before closing the screen and looked closer at the picture. Her knuckles were almost white from clutching the katanas and if you looked closely, you could see a shimmer from where a tear had left her left eye.

He changed his thought of the picture. In that one moment, she had went from being this powerful envision of a fighter to someone who had many dark troubling problems, and looked lonelier than ever. He shook his head and left the school quietly.


	6. Ice Queens and Cats

"You want me to do what?" Aoi raised an eyebrow as she watched the hosts skeptically.

Kyouya held onto his folder with one hand and with the other, pushed his glasses back up, "It may be valuable to the club if you interacted with the other hosts."

She shook her head as she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "No, I got that. What I don't get is why I have to be at their table." She gave a scoff as the twins tried to hug her, but easily shook them away and glared, "Don't hug me."

Tamaki grinned, "That's my daughter! Tell those two devils to keep their foul hands to themselves."

She shot him a look, "I'm not you daughter."

The quiet hosts watched as Tamaki went back to his corner while Kyouya sighed, "There is a likely chance that profits will go up."

She shook her head, "I don't think so. From what I noticed yesterday, those three girls that came to me would not seem to like that so much. They're nice and I wouldn't want to make them upset." Haruhi, Mori, and Hunny smiled as Aoi leveled her unwavering stare on the Shadow King, "Figure something else out. I'm not becoming a part of any 'threesome' involving anyone."

He sighed as he went over something then smirked, "How do you feel about cat ears?"

She gave a horrified look and backed up carefully. He sent the twins a knowing look who nodded and grabbed her arms, dragging her into the changing room, "Come one Aoi-sempai, we've got a new costume for you to try on!"

They grinned as they shoved a bundle of clothes in her arms then pushed her into the changing stall. She stared down at the clothes like they were going to attack her, then studied them. The top was black, no sleeves, with the bottom having a tattered look to it with one side being longer than the other.

Then with a weary eye, looked at the pants and stopped.

Correction.

She thought they were pants until she noticed the leggings weren't attached. The shorts were black and tattered at the bottom like the shirt, but the leggings were silver with black trim.

"Duck!"

She looked up to see a pair of shoes flying over the curtain and barely dodged in time. She opened the curtain and hissed at the twins, "What in the hell are you two trying to do?"

They looked at her then to the clothes she still hadn't changed into yet and grinned, "If you don't change, Kyouya said we could help." She shot them a look then went running back into the changing stall, making the two pout, and began the torture of being their dress up doll.

"I look like an idiot," she groaned and opened the curtain only to see the two staring with a slight blush on their faces and quirked her head, "What is wrong with you two now?"

They shook their heads and grinned, walking around her and inspecting the outfit on her, "Those measurements were very accurate."

She put her hands in her pockets and sighed, "I hope so since I'm the one that told the Ice Queen out there." Kaoru bit his lip as Hikaru failed to keep from laughing until Aoi glared at them, "Can we just get this over with? I don't like showing so much skin."

Kaoru sent his brother a worried glance as Aoi began to rub her arms as if reliving a memory. Hikaru nodded and grabbed her left arm, gaining her attention, and put a silver arm warmer on and laced it up. It went from her wrist to below her elbow.

His brother walked over and pulled a matching silver, fingerless glove and fastened it gently. She watched the two until she looked at the two as they led her over to a mirror. "Lucky for you, you don't need to fix your hair any different," they smirked as they stood on either side of her and watched her reflection.

She pouted slightly as her one visible eye studied her appearance, "I still feel off wearing this." Hikaru pulled out a small suture band-aid and placed it on her left cheek at an angle then grinned as Kaoru pulled out a pair of black cat ears and placed them on her head, using her hair to hide the parts that shouldn't be seen.

They turned her pouting face back to the mirror and smiled at the accomplishment. Aoi blinked and studied herself slowly with bright blue eyes, "Why do I feel like an anime character?"

"Because you are!" they grinned.

She crossed her arms and glared towards the door, "I just think Ice Queen has a fucking fetish."

At that, the twins died laughing again until they were on the floor and on the verge of crying when they heard an impatient voice from the other side, "It's almost time to open. Hurry up you three."

The two quickly got back up and were about to open the door when they heard Aoi mutter, "Bitch," under her breath and snickered as they motioned for her to stay there and walked out.

The others stood around expectantly as the twins grinned, "Come out Aoi-sempai!"

"Hell no!" came from the room. They sighed and walked back into the room where scuffling could be heard. "Don't you dare," the rest could hear her growl then the sound of chuckling as they shoved a black blur out the door and quickly blocked her path before she could escape again.

Aoi stood stock still, gauging everyone's reactions carefully. Haruhi grinned as Aoi looked around until the twins came up to her side. Hunny and Mori were smiling at her as Tamaki tried to glomp her, only for Aoi to move to the side. She stared at Kyouya as he seemed to snap out of his millisecond daze, "Well, we were right, you can be dressed as just about anything."

Hikaru was on her left with his mirror on her right as she leant against them and grumbled, "I still think you have a fucking fetish." They snickered as she smirked at Kyouya, who was starting to twitch.

"When did my daughter start using such foul language?" Tamaki stood in front of the three and glared at the twins, "It was you two, wasn't it? Corrupting my poor innocent daughter."

Aoi rolled her eyes, "I'm not your daughter baka. And for your information, I've always been like this." Everyone seemed to remember when she ran into Tamaki and cursed colourfully.

"Oh yeah," the twins began, getting her attention, "We forgot the most important part!"

She turned to look at the two, "Nani?"

Hikaru had one side and Kaoru had the other and quickly clasped a black collar around her neck that was adorned with a silver bell. She glared as they finished and stepped back, tapping the bell to make sure it worked.

She took a few steps towards the two only to stop when everyone heard the musical sound of the bell, then tilted her head with a pout and everyone could've sworn the cat ears has moved, "This is going to get on my nerves."

Hunny bounced up and grinned, "Aoi-chan you acting like a cat now!"

She looked down at him then over to Kyouya, "Can I go change back now?"

He shook his head with a knowing smirk, "No, I think the customers will love to see you as a cat."

Aoi glanced over to the twins and motioned, "I told you, Ice Queen has fetish issues." They snickered and quickly led her over to a large couch where she would be hosting.

She sat down and pouted until the club was opened and the three girls from the day before were back infront of her. They stared at the pouting face and tried to not let their eyes wonder up to the cat ears but failed miserably. She sighed then looked over at the three, catching their attention and making them blush more, "How was your day today ladies?"

Kimi looked flustered as she kept looking between Aoi pouting and the cat ears then back and stumbled over her words, "It's good now that we can talk with Aoi-san again."

Miko nodded, "Sorry we fainted yesterday."

"That was embarrassing," Hana muttered.

"But thank you for staying with us until we woke up," they quickly said together.

They looked at eachother in confusion for thinking the same thing until they heard a snicker and turned back to Aoi, who was sitting there biting her lip to keep from laughing.

A few of the other guests and hosts glanced over when they heard her snicker. She couldn't hold it much longer until she laughed a little, making her eyes water. Everyone noticed how her laughter seemed to echo pleasantly and that her canine teeth were slightly longer than normal.

She calmed down and gave a small smile, eyes closed and head tilted slightly, "I couldn't leave you three alone when I was the one who was the cause of your fainting."

Everyone stared as they thought the ears moved again and blinked, thinking they were just imagining things. The three girls faces grew redder as they heard the jingle of the bell on her collar and the small cute smile she had on her face.

The rest of the time was spent talking idly until the hosting time was through.

Once the doors shut, Aoi stood slowly from sitting in one place for too long. She stretched her arms above her head until she heard and felt pops then sighed in content as everything shifted back into place.

"Am I going to be dressing up every day?" she groaned as she looked at Kyouya. The only reply she got was a glint from his glasses and an evil smirk. "And once again," she shook her head and walked towards the changing rooms, talking louder, "I've made my point you Ice Queen!"

She waved over her shoulder and quickly changed back into her school clothes then grumbled as she noticed the time, "I'll see you guys tomorrow. It's getting late and I still have homework to do."

Haruhi nodded in agreement until Tamaki got big eyes, "Since it's Friday, why don't we go to Aoi-sempai's house?"

Aoi stopped and looked back at the group who had big eyes. Well, except for Haruhi, Kyouya, and Mori but that was a given. "I don't think so Tamaki," she shook her head and began to leave when someone hugged her around the waist and looked down to be met with bit eyes.

"Please Aoi-chan?" Hunny asked sweetly.

She stared at him for several tense seconds as her eyebrow began to form a tick, "You always use that trump card don't you?" Then sighed and hung her head, "Alright." Tamaki and Hunny cheered until Aoi faced them quickly, "But if anything gets broken or any of you cause a mess," she watched them, "I _will_ use any form of torture I see fit."


	7. Naps and Uninvited Guests

Tatsuo stared as the entire host club walked in the front door. Poor Haruhi couldn't get away quick enough and was drug with them. Aoi stalked in and slammed her bag on the table, "I thought I told you to not hug me baka." Tamaki paled as she sat at the table and pulled her books out, "Haruhi, come over here and sit please."

Haruhi sat cautiously beside the fuming girl as she motioned to her bag full of homework.

Hikaru snuck closer until he had a pencil pointed towards his face. Aoi didn't even look up as she kept working on her homework, showing Haruhi a mistake here or there, "Don't even think about it. Nii-chan, can you take them to the entertainment room until we finish our homework?" She glanced up and noticed his smile, sending a small one of her own as a 'thanks', then went back to her book.

Tamaki pouted as they walked over with Kyouya to look at the movies while Kaoru and his brother looked at the games in there. Hunny and Mori sat on the couch as Tatsuo lent against the wall with his hands in his pockets, "So how did you manage to let her bring all of you here?"

Kyouya went to say something when they heard footsteps at the doorway, "Cake lover over there used the trump card."

Tatsuo cringed then shook his head, "Well, I'll be in the study if you guys need anything."

Aoi nodded as she and Haruhi walked over and grabbed a couple of movies, "Mori, Hunny, can you guys come help me get some snacks please?" They nodded and followed her to the kitchen where she slumped against the counter tired with her head in her hands.

"What's wrong Aoi-chan?" Hunny walked closer and pulled her hands away.

She opened her eyes slowly and sighed, "They're so exhausting. How can you guys handle them?!"

Mori smiled while Hunny grinned, "You'll get use to it."

Aoi blinked then hung her head, "I hope not." When she noticed their confused looks, she went on, "That would mean I'm going insane." They quickly fixed a bowl of popcorn, grabbed several canned drinks, bags of candy, and a large cake for Hunny then went back to the others and sat everything down on the table.

"So which movie?" she looked around until the gingers shoved a movie in her face. "Horror? Good luck with this one," she mumbled as she put the dvd in the player and started it then dimmed the lights down and sat on the couch beside Hunny and Mori, with Hunny in the center.

It didn't take long after it started before Haruhi was hiding her face behind Tamaki's back while Hikaru covered his brother's eyes since he couldn't look away in shock. Mori and Kyouya seemed to be unfazed.

After another hour of clinging to eachother and it finally finished to their relief. Tamaki stood and stretched, "How can you like something like that Aoi-sem…"

They looked over to see Aoi slumped over against Hunny, both completely asleep. Hunny had his head on her shoulder while hers was resting on top of his head. Kyouya lifted an eyebrow as he watched the twins talking with Tamaki until they got louder.

"Wake them up Tono, we want to play games now!"

Tamaki paled as he glanced over to the couch then back at the two, "I'm not going to wake them up. Hunny-sempai's scary." Mori rose to turn the lights back up when Hikaru and Kaoru gave eachother a look and pushed Tamaki towards the couch. Everyone held their breath as he landed across their laps stunned.

Kyouya watched as Tamaki jumped behind him quickly when he felt the two shift under him. Hunny opened cold eyes and looked around, "Who woke me up?" Hikaru pointed to Tamaki, making him freeze and hide more behind 'mother'. Hunny began to raise up, making Aoi stir and look around with narrowed eyes until she noticed her pillow leaving her and quickly pulled him back to her side and mumbled a 'sleep', before they were both out like a light.

Tamaki passed out as Mori smiled at the two on the couch. Haruhi walked up, "That's a first."

Hikaru nodded stunned as Tatsuo came running into the room panicked, "AOI!" She grumbled and nuzzled closer to Hunny. Her brother walked over, "Wake up!" She mumbled a 'go away' until he grabbed her shoulders, "Uncle's here!"

She bolted up quickly and looked around with wild eyes, "He found us?"

He nodded as he handed her a few daggers that she hid on her in different places then walked stiffly towards the front room. Everyone else followed slowly as they noticed the older man staring Aoi down, "You did good this time Aoi, but I finally tracked you down."

She narrowed her eyes, "What do you want?"

He chuckled as he took a few steps closer, "You know what I'm here for. Why don't you just give me your share of the company and the money? You and I both know that you can't handle everything."

Tatsuo stiffened and clinched his fists as Aoi shook her head and glared, "I don't think so. So leave my home and never come near me, my brother, or my friends again. And tell the rest of them to never come near me either."

The group watched quietly as her uncle stepped closer and glared back at her, "You will give me everything."

She smirked, "I don't think so."

He snarled and quickly pulled a gun from his pocket and pointed it at her face.

"Aoi-chan!" Hunny took a step forward when the gun was pointed at him. The way Aoi and her uncle were facing, everyone else could see their sides.

Aoi moved, making the gun be back on her like she wanted, and slowly lifted her hands beside her head to ease her insane uncle. Everyone stiffened as his finger slowly began to put pressure on the trigger, "Now dear little niece, give me what I want."

She watched quietly until the gun was pushed closer to her face and took a calming breath, "Alright."

The others gapped as he laughed. While he was distracted, she grabbed his hand with the gun with her left hand at the same time as she hit the bend of his elbow with her right. She knocked his feet out from under him and had the gun, still held by him, shoved in his mouth with a glare and pushed one foot on his crotch. He stilled as she growled, "The day you die is the day that I give you everything. You're never going to get anything from me or my brother no matter what you try." He started to move slightly as she growled, "Gingers, take Haruhi back into the game room."

They quickly drug her away as she glared down at the man who managed to talk around the muzzle of the gun, "If you kill me, you'll be arrested."

She shook her head, "I don't think so. There are cameras and recorders all over for evidence." He growled as she angled the gun up towards the roof of his mouth and forced his mouth open wider so he couldn't talk, "Now are you going to leave and never show up again?"

He stayed still as the others watched. Hunny and Mori stood beside Tatsuo to hold him back while Tamaki looked between Aoi and Kyouya, "Do something Kyouya."

He looked back over, "I have, my police are on the way." Tamaki nodded and looked back as they heard noise.

"Don't even try moving Uncle," Aoi stared down at him and could tell that he seemed to be up to something but wasn't ready for when he brought his hand up, holding a knife, and aimed for her head. She ducked quickly and pulled the trigger at the same time.

Haruhi quickly ran back into the room with the twins on her hills as the others stared quietly, afraid to breathe. The door was kicked open as the police came in and pointed their guns at Aoi. Slowly, she stood up, ejected the clip, cleared the chamber, and dropped the gun. Kyouya took a step forward, "It seems we don't need your assistance now. We have the evidence that Aoi-san was only defending herself. He's her uncle and has been trying to kill her."

She turned and looked back at her brother and the host club with emotionless eyes. Blood splattered all over her uniform, face, and hair as she watched them. A long gash went down her face, starting above her left eyebrow and ending mid cheek. Miraculously, her eye was not hurt.

After pointing to a room that held all the videos and recorders, Tatsuo looked over worriedly, "Are you okay Aoi?"

She looked over as her uncle's blood dripped from her bangs as her own dripped down her cheek and chin to fall to the floor. For once, she gave a bright smile with big eyes, "We don't have to worry anymore nii-chan."

He smiled while the others tried to look away as the police removed the body. "What about the rest trying to get you?" Hunny asked.

She shook her head, "He killed them for their money. Me and Nii-chan were the last ones in the family still alive."

Her brother sighed, "Lets go get you cleaned up Aoi. I have a feeling that's going to leave a scar."

She shrugged, "Any time we see it, we'll know we're safe."

He smiled and shook his head as he led her and the rest of the club towards the kitchen, "Yeah, yeah. Quit trying to be cool and come on you big baby."

She sat on the counter looking around with bright eyes while Tatsuo looked for antiseptics and cotton balls, "Haruhi, can you go up to my room and get me a change of clothes?" She smiled and nodded, walking off. "It's the second on the right!"

Tamaki looked at her with big teary eyes, "Don't do that again! You scared me Aoi!"

She blinked then shook her head, "It took a life-or-death event for you to say my name."

He was about to yell when they heard someone clear their throats, and looked over to Kyouya, "Please don't get into situations like that again Aoi-san."

Aoi clasped her hands at her chest, "Awe, and here I thought you couldn't feel anything besides greed. You really do care Kyouya!"

"It would cut the profits from the club if you were not there," he finished.

She growled as she clinched her fists, "And now you know why you're an Ice Queen, right?"

Haruhi walked in with a pair of black pants, shoes, a blue shirt that matched her eyes and the streaks in her hair. She sat them on the counter as Aoi nodded and hopped down and turned on the cold water in the sink then stuck her head under the running water. She scrubbed her head as much as she could until she felt satisfied as the water turned clear and turned the water off and wrapped the towel around her head.

"Turn around you guys," she mumbled as she dried her hair until it was as good as it was going to get. When they did, she quickly pulled her shoes off followed by her pants, then pulled on the clean pair. Fearing the twins or Tamaki would turn around, she stripped the school jacket and shirt as fast as she could then unwound the bindings and put them on the counter. After putting her bra on, she pulled the shirt over her head and sighed, "Okay."

They turned around and stared at the change. "How did you get those bindings that tight without passing out?" Hikaru asked amazed.

She smiled sadly, "When you've been hiding your gender since puberty, it gets easier over time. It still bothers me some though if I try to take too deep a breath."

Tatsuo grinned and patted the counter top where it was clean. She jumped up and watched him quietly, swinging her feet like a little kid, as he carefully cleaned the cut and sighed, "It is going to scar you know."

She shrugged with a dazed grin as she looked around. Hunny smiled up to Mori then over to Aoi, "Are you still going to dress as a boy at school Aoi-chan?"

This had all the hosts' attention, as she 'hmmd' and looked over, then shrugged, "Why not? At least now I'm not having to watch over my shoulder every minute." She grinned and looked at Kyouya with a knowing, freezing smile that sent a chill down everyone's spine, "Besides," she hopped down and collected her dirty clothes to be washed, "This will give Queenie over there a chance to sell my pictures he's been secretly collecting of me since the other day. Isn't that right oh cold Shadow King?"

Everyone glanced over to the raven who had pushed his glasses back up and tried to hide his face as he looked down, but the others could see a small tinge to his cheeks. Tatsuo and Aoi gave eachother a look. He motioned to the raven and made a small heart with his hands, then pointed to her. She drew a question mark in the air and shrugged at the same time, then motioned to herself and shook her head but pointed at Kyouya and held her hand flat out and shook her hand slightly for a maybe.

The others watched amused as he pointed to Aoi, made the heart and the question mark. She blinked and stared at him then shook her head as she patted her right shoulder as she motioned to the others then went to the freezer and pulled out an ice cube. Tatsuo seemed to understand and nodded quietly as she tossed the ice into the sink then looked over to the others.

"Do we even want to know?" Kyouya asked carefully.

She looked to her brother and they both shrugged and left the room grinning, leaving the rest with confused or worried faces.


	8. Reality and Giving In

"For once, can't I just wear my school clothes?" Aoi whined as she stood in the changing room, glaring at everyone.

Haruhi nodded in agreement while Hunny and Mori decided to sit this argument out. Tamaki almost caved into her pleas until light glinted off Kyouya's glasses. Everyone looked at him while he opened his laptop and faced it towards everyone, "I'm afraid not. It's already been proven by the sales of your photo album that not only is your cosplaying good with your customers, but even the other guests look forward to seeing what you'll be next."

Aoi gave everyone an 'I-told-you-so' look then smirked and cracked her knuckles threateningly, "Can I be the bitch now?"

"Such foul language!" Tamaki cried as the others shook their heads, already use to it.

"I would appreciate it if you would not cuss around us," Kyouya sighed after a minute, "But as long as you don't do it in front of the guests, I can't say too much."

She crossed her arms and nodded, "Got that right."

The twins held out an outfit for her to look at then blinked and held it up, "This is too big for me."

They blinked then grinned, "Oops. That's actually, meant for your brother."

She tilted her head in confusion, "Nii-chan?"

"You called?"

Everyone glanced over to see him standing in the doorway with a cheeky grin. Aoi stared, "Why are you here, club's not done yet?"

"Oh, I know," he grinned, "But Kyouya called and asked if I would like to play along with you for today."

She narrowed her eyes and stared at the outfit, then to the others as the gold in her eyes became more pronounced, "What exactly _are_ you having us do?"

Tamaki gulped and hid behind Mori as Hikaru held up a picture of a little boy with blue-black hair, one of the blue eyes covered with an eyepatch, and wearing high-end clothes. Kaoru held up a picture of a tall butler with straight black hair, deep red eyes, and a knowing smile.

Aoi blinked a few times then glared, "Hell no. Besides," she motioned to the top of her head, "I'm too tall."

"We've already thought of that and agreed that you'll be sitting the whole time and that Tatsuo will be doing everything for you," Kyouya replied unphased by her glare.

"I have the wrong hair colour, too tall, have a scar," she gave them a knowing look, "No makeup over it. And Nii-chan isn't skinny enough, doesn't have the right face shape and doesn't have the eyes."

Tatsuo grinned, "I told you she wouldn't go for this one." Hunny looked around then pouted and bounced up to Aoi. She glanced down and tried not to get drawn in by his big watery eyes until hers grew big and she began to pout.

Everyone stared as Hunny worked his magic and blinked when she dropped her head and let a string of curses loose that made everyone besides Hunny, Mori, and Tatsuo blush. Hunny and Tatsuo grinned, "That means she's in."


End file.
